Blind Stitch My Heart
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: Regrets were something that you learned to live with. This was just one of the bigger ones. Angst/Romance. Rated T. Sequel to 'For the Last Time'.


**A/N:** This is my second time writing in second person. Also, this is the sequel to 'For the Last Time'. I recommend reading it first otherwise you'll be very lost.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters! :)

{BSMH}

All you could think about was the unwanted hope that rose in your chest as your aquamarine eyes skimmed over the letter in your hands. The next feeling was anger as it burned its way through your chest and you let out a scream of upset that scares the delivery owl into flight. Without thought you shred the parchment and set it up in flames.

The familiar pain of just a year before courses through your entire being and you sink down to your knees, leaning against the wall for support. How dare he try to contact you? After everything that he did, he was lucky that you didn't send a screeching howler in reply. In perfect honesty though, you just didn't have the energy to.

After his abrupt and thoughtless decision to end your relationship, you had closed yourself off to the world, to your family, to your friends. It wasn't like you had wanted to fall into such a depressive state, but you did. With the depression, the want to forget your pain came; and with that came the unwise decision to use a blade to forget.

Unconsciously your scrape your dull nails across the healed and fresh scars that littered your arms. In retrospect, it was the worst decision of your life to even begin your self-harm. It was a habit that you tried to break, but the pain reeled you in again and again. Even though it wasn't his fault for your choice, it was the pain he'd caused that started it; thus your blame fell on him.

How dare he try to write and say that he was sorry? _Charlie Weasley_ didn't have a right to contact you anymore. He'd already broken you more that anyone would have thought possible and here he was trying to do it again. Well, he didn't think that he'd do more damage, but you know that he would.

Shaking yourself out of the dark place you'd landed in, you raise to your feet even as the wall still supports most of your weight. In a split second decision and shame filling your heart, you jerk open the drawer beside the fridge and grab the nearest knife to the front of the drawer. For a moment, you second guess yourself, before shrugging it off as the pain tears through you.

You don't hear the knocking at the front door or the calls of a painfully familiar voice echoing the house. None of the spells being cast to unlock the door affect you as you walk down the hall and into the bathroom. The lock of the door is clicked into place as the front door is kicked in; yet you pay it no mind. Even as you ignore the bathroom door trying to be opened, your blood spills on the floor.

{BSMH}

Unsurprisingly your eyes flutter open and you find that you are in fact alive. However, the beeping that drifts around you and the strange smells alert you to the fact that you aren't at home. Turning your head to the side, you glance around the room and find that you're in a hospital room. How did you get here though?

As you look to the other side of your room, the answer becomes quite clear; and with the revelation, the familiar pain from what seems like just hours before rips through your chest and for a moment you can't breathe. Sitting in a chair and lying on the bottom part of your bed in sleep, was Charlie.

Tears sting the backs of your eyes and you have to bite your tongue to keep from crying out. What was he doing here? He had no right to be here. Before you had a chance to kick him from under the blankets and to scream at him until he left the room, a nurse walked in with care to be quiet.

When she sees that you're awake, she gives you a smile that makes guilt pool in your stomach; the smile of someone who is relieved. "You've woken up Miss Nymphadora." At once the guilt is gone and in its place comes the anger from before. The glare you send the woman doesn't seem to faze her though.

So then you ask, "What in the name of hell is he doing here?" Despite the fact that you want to scream, all that comes out is a whisper. With a small smile the nurse crosses the room and begins to look over the machines that pumped saline solution into your veins. As soon as her check is over she turns to you.

"This young man is who brought you in Miss. Nymphadora. He saved your life." And suddenly, everything comes flashing back. The loud banging on the door and the desperate screams from outside; multiple bright colors of spells being cast, flashing down the hall from under the door and the sound of pounding footsteps as he runs down the hall.

_Nymph! Open the door! Please Nymph, I know that I shouldn't be here, that I shouldn't be writing to you! I know that, but please just listen to what I have to say! I love you Nymphadora, I don't know why I did what I did! I was stupid; I thought that it was for the best! But it wasn't! A life without you isn't a life at all, just please hear me out!_

The tears that you held back stream down your face as the sound of Charlie's desperate pleas bounce around your mind. When you open your eyes again, the nurse is gone and Charlie is stirring. Before he can fully awake you wipe your tears away and feign being asleep. Even now, you just can't face him.

{BSMH}

When you had faked being asleep, you hadn't expected to actually fall asleep; and when you woke up he was gone and in his place a note. Not wanting to read it in the actual hospital, you slipped it into a bag that you were brought by your mother. A few days passed before you were released and taken off of suicide watch.

With relish you apparated away and into the middle of your house. Sitting down your things you immediately walk into the kitchen and put on a kettle of water for tea. When you have a glass of chamomile in your hands, you make your way to the bathroom. Whatever you were expecting, the spotless and clean tile wasn't it.

After a moment of thought, you came to the conclusion that your mother must have come over. Guilt floods you. The idea that your own mother had to see the result of your depression made you want to be sick. However, you could deal with that can of worms later, after you've gone to bed and slept for a couple days.

The exhausting experience of losing so much blood that you nearly died had crept up on you and all you wanted to do was sleep. So, with care to not become dizzy, you walked up the stairs that led to your bedroom. Everything was untouched and you had to thank whoever was listening that your mother hadn't decided to clean the house as well.

Upon opening the bedroom door your knees nearly give out and you have to brace yourself against the wall. Soft snores float to your ears as you take another shaky step forward and take hold of the foot of the bed. Red hair is spread across the pillow and all you can see is the closed eyes of Charlie from under the covers.

When you recovered from the shock there were long moments before you stepped around and sat on the edge of the bed. This unsure feeling wasn't anything familiar and for once you were at a loss of what to do. The man who broke your heart was in your bed and you were far from ready to confront him.

Glancing over your shoulder doesn't help a thing; you just turn back around and stare at the wall. What were you supposed to do? Wake him up and tell him to get the hell out? It just didn't seem to be like an option after you remembered the things that he'd called out in panic just mere days before.

A hand on your shoulder sent chills racking up your spine as all breath left you. Butterflies erupted in your stomach and you had to swallow thickly before you could turn around. As your eyes meet for the first time in three years, your heart breaks just a little bit more and you find yourself itching for a knife.

Seeing him didn't help your mind set or your sanity; and then he spoke, "You're okay." The anger that had abandoned you suddenly returned full force and before you could say anything, he did, "No, you're not. Who am I kidding?" A pause and then, "I know that you're angry, that you don't want to see me; but just give me one chance to prove that we're the best thing for each other, just one." You didn't have the strength to say no.

{BSMH}

Laughter bubbles in your throat as your mother pins the veil into the streaming blonde curls that are your hair. Three years have passed since the horrific event of Charlie returning; three years of his proof that he loved you and that you were perfect for each other. To be completely honest with yourself, you forgave him in less than a month; but he didn't have to know that.

Now, here you stood, your pale blue eyes watching yourself in the mirror; making sure that everything about the dress was in place and that you weren't forgetting something. The sunlight that streamed through the window glinted off of the small jeweled ring on your left ring finger and you smiled at the sight of it.

You were getting married today. "Nymphadora, it's time." In the mirror's reflection you could see the tears in your mothers eyes and you grinned happily back at her. Lifting the folds of your gown with ease you turned and looped your arm with your fathers, "Are you ready for this?" He asks and you nod with a wink.

Before you know it, the music has begun to play and the doors leading into the cathedral are opened inward and you see him. There at the front of the church beside the pastor, is the reason for your being alive; the reason for your happiness. His brother Bill nudges him and his eyes land on you.

Tears come to his eyes and before he can hide it a few leak onto his face, a shaky smile albeit a happy one across his lips. This was one of the many reasons that you loved him; the fact that he wore his heart on his sleeve. It seems like an eternity before you're standing in front of him and your father is giving you away.

Then again, the seemingly eternal ceremony makes the walk down the aisle pale in comparison and then you're brought back to earth, "Do you Nymphadora Tonks take Charlie Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Bells ring in your ears and your eyes never leave his. This was the moment you've been waiting for.

"I Do." Simple and to the point, but Charlie's face lights up like all of those years ago and before he can stop himself, his hand is running through his hair; an endearing trait. You laugh and take the hand in yours as the pastor turns to him. When the pastor speaks again it all escapes you as you're once again lost in his eyes.

"I Do." The words bring you back once more and the smile that spreads across your mouth causes him to glow. Hushed whispers of excitement rush through the hall and you're hands are clenching each other so tightly that it's almost painful. Moments pass and when nothing else is said you turn and glare at the pastor.

With a chuckle he says, "You may now kiss your bride." Cheers rebound of the walls as Charlie's arm wraps around your waist and your lips connect in the first heated kiss of the rest of your life. Cat calls echo as everyone laughs and you pull back with a grin, "I now announce with great pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Charlie and Nymphadora Weasley!"

Everything seems to flash by as your hand is taken and then you're running back up the aisle as rice is thrown into the air. Faces rush by and your laughter mingles the Charlie's. After years of pain, something amazing came in the end. Stepping into the waiting car you lean gently against him. It was true you supposed; good things to those who wait.

{BSMH}

**A/N:** And there we go! I hope that everyone liked it!

For Challenge: A Wedding Competition

Please leave a review! :)


End file.
